The present invention enables negatively health-affected individuals e.g. said users, synonymously, “plurality of users,” to use self-controlled and/or directed pre-action training simulations to stimulate brain structures and processes. Operationally, said user controls virtual body parts that are anatomically realistic with analogous true range of motion to simulate physical actions, thereby engaging in pre-action gaming simulations. Said invention enables said user to repeat brain stimulation in part through interactive instantiation of kinetic imagery, synonymously, “viewable embodiments of cortical simulations of physical actions.” The invention is directed without limitation to individuals affected by stroke, traumatic brain injury, focal dystonias, chronic traumatic encephalopathy, amputees, joint replacement patients, or other conditions in need of physical, occupational or psychological rehabilitation/therapy, without limitation, brain tumors, cerebral palsy, Parkinson's disease, autism spectrum disorders, schizophrenia, phobias, other acquired brain injuries (“ABI”), or other medical deficits, disorders or diseases.
Further operationally, before or without being able to perform physical action(s), said user executes inputs (using any input device e.g. without limitation a computer mouse, touch-screen, head or eye actions or wireless signals) that control/direct simulated physical actions of on-screen images. Said user's physical method of inputs is physically non-corresponding to displayed actions of on-screen images. Said inputs control virtual body parts, synonymously, “the entire body,” whether clothed, skin-covered, or exposed, displayed in any virtual environment. Said user inputs may simultaneously or sequentially control single or multiple virtual body parts.
Physiologically, the user's challenge is to initiate or improve physical or related cognitive actions before or without being able to perform or practice said actions. The present invention can be used for self-teaching, without limitation: a) brain processes to enable performing new actions or improve past actions e.g. to help stroke or traumatic brain injury or chronic traumatic encephalopathy patients; or b) potentiation of brain processes to replace or supplement damaged neural circuits e.g. help joint-replacement patients regain abilities; or c) de-activation of existing neuromuscular actions, e.g. to decrease or stop users' uncontrolled muscle contractions as in focal cervical dystonia; or d) de-sensitization of damaged neural circuits e.g. phantom limb or other painful body parts; or e) creation of brain processes to supplant dysfunctional/debilitating experiences e.g. suffering from phobias, schizophrenic hallucinations or autism spectrum sensory-action disorders.
For individuals with disabled or dysfunctional use of body parts or with psychological conditions impeding control of actions or related cognitive processes, imagined action alone results in imagined feedback. Visualization and imagery alone, e.g. without creating pre-action simulations, are only somewhat sufficient for rehabilitating action planning or execution or restoration of unaffected physical actions or related cognitive processes. The present invention provides video game-like, opportunities so that said user is able to transition from mere visualization to external feedback generation, i.e. to instantiate abstract mental representations of physical actions into actual visual displays of simulated physical actions, synonymously, “viewable embodiments of cortical simulations of physical actions.”
Existing theories hold that repeated stimulation of neurological receptors may form “cell assemblies” and that there are beneficial mathematical relationships between outcomes of repeated firing of interconnected neurological cells and learned behavior. Using the present invention at least includes and provides for repeated, self-induced neurological stimulation and self-teaching, including interactive instantiation of kinetic imagery.
Using the present invention, the user may attempt to create simulated physical actions and may succeed in doing so. Consequently, the user's planning processes for anticipated and intended physical actions and related cognitive processes are activated. This activation may be followed by controlling and/or directing desired, purposeful, simulated actions. Basically, the user anticipates or intends to originate or otherwise cause simulated physical actions and knows the meaning of such actions. Using the methods and/or apparatuses of the present invention, which include utilizing or creating instantiated kinetic imagery feedback, may help to illustrate and reinforce what the user planned to do and actually did. Repetition makes it possible to do that better.